dredenmor_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
The Church of the Holy Fire
Information The Church of the Holy Fire (also known as the Holy Flame, Holy Light and Eternal Fire) follows the god of the sun, light, fire and vengeance, Istus. Other gods are sometimes included depending on the region such as the Six Divines in the Imperium/Dunland or the Nornic Pantheon Gods in Falkgard. The Church of the Holy Fire was the officially enforced religion of the Draconian Empire. Origin According to the Gospel of Fire after the great one Moric had enslaved the souls of all the gods and forced them to create a new realm Istus initiated a rebellion with the aid of Elnofey and many other gods. This rebellion became the First War of the Heavens and resulted in Moric's banishment inside the Fortress of Ozgolloth. As the gods attempted to heal the wounds created by the war, Elnofey, the wife of Moric and the god of shadow and mystery met in secret council with Moric and learned of his void of souls. Moric allowed Elnofey to tap into this soul cairn through contemptuous and immoral rituals. The result of this union was the birth of the Elves. Istus was outraged at this betrayal and thus began the Second war of the Heavens. Istus even captured Ozgolloth and incinerated the guardian Elves there. These Elves were the illegitimate children of a foul union. With Moric captured Istus used his soul cairn to create the first races of men. The men were instilled with the ambition of their creator and upon their deaths their soul would join with Istus and become one with his sentience. After Elnofey was defeated and banished. Then began the Age of Fire. Where Istus took the form of a burning flame in the legendary city of Eoscra. This flame illuminated all the world save for Nimranur (Mervor) where the elves dwelt in sin. From Mervor the bastard spawn Elves plotted against the races of Men. They freed Elnofey from her binding in a battle against the angels of fire Istus had kept there as guards. Elnofey soon overtook the land of the light and began the Age of Darkness. A group of men survived and they kept alive for 1,000 years The Sacred Torch. This Torch was the embodiment of Istus and believed to be his resting place. Soon these humans retook the lost city of Eoscra and Istus and Elnofey reconciled so that there would be both night and day, sun and moon. The Church of the Holy Fire The official church was established by Nero Draconis in 2E1 and many elven temples in Draconium (Alesia) were converted into Temples of Istus. Although there were smaller less centralized churches and denominations to Istus beforehand and had been for 1,000's of years. These smaller churches were assimilated (through force mostly) into the Imperial Church of the Holy Fire. The Church granted authority to the Patriarchs (of which there were at least 9) one of these Patriarchs, titled the "Elder" holds executive power over the others while all Patriarchs hold some legislative power. The "Elder" patriarch is always from the Draconis bloodline as it is believed that St.Casmyr was blessed by Istus (some say a reincarnation of Istus) and thus his blood shall always lead the way of the Church. The Order of The Holy Flame Unlike the Church the original Order dates back to the Age of Fire. This Order was believed to be extinct until it was reformed with the help of Nero Draconis as a military branch of the Church. Within the Empire the Order is responsible for the execution of any heretics. The Order of the Holy Flame is granted privileges above common law because they are doing the will of Istus. Stake burnings and Crucifixion are the Orders preferred method of disposing of non believers. The Order is under the complete control of the Elder Patriarch. Beliefs & Practices It is customary to pray three times a day, once during Dawn, once during Mid day and once during dusk however this is practiced mostly by the upper class, clergy and knight class and peasants are usually more inclined to a single prayer at dawn or mid day. Church services are held during these intervals as well. It is believed that Istus is the hand of justice and the bringer of righteous wrath. He shows no mercy to criminals or to unbelievers. Even followers of Istus who speak ill against him are not safe from his fury. However if you are devote upon your death your soul will join Istus's and you will enter his consciousness. Certain women are selected by the Order to become daughters of Istus where they are to devote themselves solely to tending the fires of the church. If the fire ever burns out the Church is to be destroyed with all the daughters of Istus inside of it. However as rebuilding these cathedrals becomes more expensive it is now also acceptable to simply have the traitors burned at the stake in front of the church. This is because the fires of the church are part of the same original fire that Istus took the form of during the Age of Fire and allowing it to burn out is to shame Istus and invite the presence of Elnofey into your home.